


Считать звёзды

by Angorka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angorka/pseuds/Angorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке на TFA One String Fest: Квай-Гон/Оби-Ван, когда ученик превзошел учителя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Считать звёзды

Обычно залогом в их спарринге была мелочь – пробежать по лестницам Храма, вычислить объём воды в зале Тысячи Фонтанов, или пересчитать все звёзды-белые карлики. И эта «честь» всегда доставалась Оби-Вану, поскольку одолеть учителя в поединке казалось невозможным. Квай-Гон был выше, имел куда более длинные руки, и Оби-Вану не удавалось достать его, не получив при этом условно смертельный удар – мечи во время спарринга выставлялись на минимум, ими нельзя было убить, но ожоги оставались ощутимые.   
В тренировочном зале было жарко. Система кондиционирования работала на полную мощность, но не могла справиться с раскалившимся от световых клинков и разгорячённых тел воздухом. Пахло озоном и свежим потом. Сила свивалась вокруг учителя и его падавана, закручивалась в крошечные, но невероятно мощные торнадо. Будь она видимой, то блистала бы ярче голубого гипергиганта.  
Оба джедая разделись по пояс, и на плече Оби-Вана уже багровел ожог. Не замечая боли, он атаковал Квай-Гона, надеясь поднырнуть под руки и нанести удар в бедро, но учитель с лёгкостью разгадал его финт. Меч падавана пронзил горячий воздух там, где только что стоял Квай-Гон, а Оби-Ван едва успел уклониться от удара – зелёный меч лишь слегка чиркнул по коже.   
Танец клинков продолжился, за ними уже нельзя было уследить; траекторию движения мечей отмечали лишь дуги света. Каждый удар встречал надёжный блок. Учитель и ученик прекрасно знали друг друга, их связь была слишком сильна, все финты и обманные движения предугадывались.   
Уже почти отчаявшись, Оби-Ван отскочил, разрывая дистанцию. Он пытался выровнять сбившееся дыхание, отступая и кружа по залу, не подпуская учителя на дистанцию удара. И неожиданно для себя самого увидел поединок словно со стороны, в режиме замедленного времени. Глаза Оби-Вана распахнулись, зрачки расширились, зрение стало туннельным. Стены зала, пол, потолок – всё исчезло. Остался лишь меч и одна-единственная точка на запястье учителя.  
Широко размахнувшись, Оби-Ван прыгнул вперёд. Голубой клинок встретился с зелёным. Но у световых лезвий не было ни веса, ни инерции, и падаван лёгким поворотом кисти сдёрнул рукоятку и ткнул ею именно в ту незащищённую точку на запястье Квай-Гона. Меч выпал из онемевшей руки учителя, и падаван нанёс тот самый условно смертельный удар.   
Запахло палёным, кожа моментально покраснела, но на лице Квай-Гона не отразилась ни боль, ни досада. Наоборот, учитель явно был доволен своим падаваном. В глазах плясали лукавые искорки.  
Оби-Ван, с трудом переводя дух, встретился глазами с Квай-Гоном и понял, что сегодня будет считать совсем другие звёзды – те, что вспыхивают под закрытыми веками на пике наслаждения. И в умении зажигать их никто и никогда не превзойдёт его учителя.


End file.
